The Stages of Evolution
DATA The singular isolatable unit of any element that makes up the composition of cell that may or may not be have attributable property but is distinctly exclusive as recognizably individual. It is that singular entry of a record mostly in a form of an identifiable figure (symbol, letter, character, number, etc.) and is therefore considered the least and small unit of singularity of all composition. TERM The combination of distinct characters and units of entities where the coining or collaboration of two or more elements of either letters or symbols form something or anything perceivable and develops some meaning and definition as to the sense of their associative initial stage composition. SENTENCE Known as consciousness, sentences is the formulation of the aggregated data into terms making the terms able to present a structure of a complete thought. PARAGRAPH The collaboration of related sentences makes up a paragraph assigning the series of complete thoghts into a sense or an information which composition forms a single record that may already be regarded a file. ARTICLE An article is the arrangement and organization of paragraphs forming a single composition such as a literary writing. The flow of thoughts as structured by the sentences in the composition of paragraphs translates continuity of sense that article able to picture scence and circumstances as scenarios. COMPILATION When literary articles for example are collection and organized in a certain form of a compilation, their aggregation necessarily form some structure of identifiable body of ideas commonly known as knowledge. The material represention of such organized consolidation and organization of several articles despite not always of a the same sense of information, their relation in forming a collection is what provide them with categorical classification as a body of information. SOFTWARE With the further development of the bodies of information, what have formed as various collections allows progression of knowledge into an idea able to present an argument, a rationale and therefore logic -- a knowledge able to have awareness of rudementary morals capable of reasoning for what is and what is not. HARDWARE Fundamental concept of left and right, of big and small, and eventually, of good or bad, is the stage when knowledge awakens to its representations and embodiments in the outside material existence beyond the mind. It is the knowledge of units and measures and levels or the assignment of values of the static body of knowledge that it becomes aware first of the values it is assigned and later to their object. Thus the physical materialization of knowledge. INTELLIGENCE An awakened knowledge develops an ability to process and rationalize. The ability of systems -- whether ideal or material -- to compute values and assign thier object their respective functions is an operation only intelligence is capable of accomplishing. BEING The stage of evolution when development of life comes to existence. SOCIETY Life in order to be sustainable need be conscious of its environment. The aggregates and associations of these being necessarily form a society and eventually a government. CIVILIZATION The maturily and stability of governments defines civilization. In is in the sophisticated association of beings that advance civiliizations are born. NEAR-PERFECTION This is the defining stage of evolution. As civilizations continue in the process of striving for perfection, evolution usually splits its path into two: one are those civilizations able to successfully mature into perfection and the other, those civilizations whose maturily ultimately results to societal decay as to end up in anarchy and chaos. PERFECTION vs ANARCHY The perfected civilizations in the most symbolic description may be regarded to have arrived at the evolution stage of reaching the "heavens" or the "Kingdom of God." vs. In contrast, the decaying civilization continue the process of evolution backwards as its society decays. GODS vs HUMANS Those who have reached the "heavens" necessarily evolves to being themselves Gods. vs. The failed civilizations, like fallen angels and in their anarchic decayingn society have only the nature of being humans that is holding them back from disintegrating to pieces to devolve on the data level. The success of the GODS and the failure of HUMANS defines the GOD-MAN relationship. HEAVENS vs EARTH This part of the evolution process is where time and reality are both redefined as beings and worlds have evolved beyond. MABUHAY! 180.191.101.180 10:29, Abril 17, 2012 (UTC)